


LET ME OUT | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Let me out!"They were trapped. There was no way the chains would break.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 6





	LET ME OUT | DAHMO

"The chains felt heavy on Momo's arms and legs, restraining her every move and every thought. They had been stuck to her for way too long now and even if she had finally realized she was hurting herself, Momo couldn't escape."

“Let me out!”

She screamed and cried so hard she swore her lungs would shrink and stomach explode if she tried any longer. Sweat adorned her forehead, ran down the side of her face and down to her neck, soothing the stinging of the scratches on her skin.

“It's over, it has to be!”

Momo's voice was loud just like the sound of the chains on her arms every time she tried pulling at them and escape, run to her freedom. She has been trapped for so long, her body and mind can't take anymore. Yet she can never escape, no matter how loud she cries.

“Let me go, Dahyun.”

The woman was held hostage, chained to the younger's heart. Only a couple of words and an apology was needed and Momo was back to pretending the restrains on her arms and legs didn't exist, like she wasn't completely broken and tired. If Dahyun could keep going, so could Momo.

“I told you I'll leave. You can't do this to me!”

Everything depended on Dahyun and her mood. When she was angry, Momo's restrains got tighter. So tight her arms turned blue and purple and her legs gave up on her, not being able to hold her weight. When she was happy, Momo's restrains would loosen. Momo could move freely then, but never get away. She could never break away from them despite the many times she had tried keeping Dahyun happy. Something always got in the way.

“Please! I'm begging,” her voice broke, the red liquid on her limbs making her insides twist “I can't be here any longer.”

When Dahyun was upset and crying, her restrains were dripping of blood. It was thick and red, it flowed heavily and smelled. Momo was afraid of blood, drowning in it had become her worst nightmare after the many times her restrains would stain her with it. Blood made Momo's skin crawl, her eyes spill the precious liquid she never used to shed until she met Dahyun.

“It's the best for both of us.”

Her words were pointless. Dahyun wouldn't hear, just cry and force more blood on Momo's body. Dahyun wouldn't understand, just explode in anger and paint Momo's flesh in purple spots of ‘love’. Momo would frequently look at those bruises and run her fingers across of them, reminiscing the days she didn't have to pretend to be happy. The days all she wanted to do was hold Dahyun close and never let go.

“Please let me out!”

Now Momo was afraid. Afraid of Dahyun and the chains she forced on her. She was afraid of her own self, Momo somehow always walked back in Dahyun's arms. She was afraid she would never be able to leave.

“Momo, I love you.” Dahyun was crying too, her hair was messy and her body shivering. She was stained with blood and had bruises on her body too “I can't let you go. It will hurt more!”

Momo would never be able to get out.

“I do too. So, so much.”

Neither would Dahyun. 


End file.
